Reflexe
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: One-shot, Angust, Leve Yuri, menciona Yaoi :: Jogue uma pedra em meu reflexo para aliviar a minha dor. :: 30Cookies :: •


**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden pertence a Peach-pit. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.  
**Título: **Reflexe. (Reflexo, em francês)  
**Fandom: **Rozen Maiden.  
**Personagem/Casal: **Barasuishou e Kirakishou.  
**Set: **Verão.  
**Tema: **19. Água.  
**Gênero: **Drama, UA.  
**Classificação: **+13.  
**Sumário: **_Jogue uma pedra em meu reflexo para aliviar a minha dor. _

**Avisos: **Conteúdo depressivo. (?)

**Reflexe**

_Dizem que o espelho reflete a tua alma. Como teu "reflexo" vais? _

O som das águas correndo pela cachoeira podia ser ouvido no silência sepucral da floresta. O som era tranquilizador para os animais que passavam por ali para descansar e acabar com a sede. Também serve para nadar, quase se acha a cachoeira d'onde vem a água do rio. E uma garota observava aquela água, porém não diretamente da cachoeira, era perigoso ela subir naquelas pedras infestadas de limo. Ela observava o lago que se formavava alguns metros abaixo da cachoeira. A água corria e lá estava o lago. Ele era tranquilo, via-se perfeitamente o corpo da garota. Ela tinha belos olhos verde amarelados, cabelos brancos, pele branca. Vestia roupas de frio, por causa da estação. E sua expressão facial era oposta a do lago: Era triste, porém estava mascarada por uma expressão fria e sem sentimentos. Olha para si mesma. Sentia-se suja. Não suja por si mesma, mas sim suja por seu próprio pai.

Ela pensava que seu pai nunca mais iria adorar, amar e se casar com outra pessoa depois da morte de sua mãe. Mas então, pega ele aos abraços e beijos na cama com outro. Sim, não era uma mulher, era um homem. Seu nome era Rozen, melhor amigo, desde a infância, de seu pai. Como ele pode trair a alma de sua querida esposa e ao mesmo tempo trair a própria filha? Como ele foi vil e cruel. Sua única solução foi sair correndo. Não iria contar para ninguém da pequena cidade de interior onde moravam. Elas não eram iguais ao povo da cidade, que aceitavam o homossexualismo. Eles repreendiam, excluiam, amaldiçoavam e implicavam com os filhos, com medo deles ter a mesma "doença".

Aproximou a mão do peito, tocando o broxe de rosa roxa desabrochando. Sentia uma dor imensa. A dor da traição. A dor do medo dos passos incertos que eles agora darão na escuridão. A dor das visões que imaginava que o povo faria: Desde apedrejamento até os sacrificarem para que Deus limpe os pecados deles e que esse ocorrido nunca mais volte a vilda deles. Ela apertou com mais força, fechou os olhos e arrancou o broxe que seu pai fez com tanto esmero para ela.

- Eu te renego, seu grande miserável! - quebrou aquela máscara, mostrando sua expressão tristonha. Ergueu o braço em que estava o broche, quase sufocando a rosa. Iria jogá-lo na água para que ele levasse-o. Assim que sabe Deus perdoe o "pecado" que seu pai cometeu. Quem sabe renegando esse sangue ele perdoe seu pai?

- Não faça isso. - uma voz impediu-a. A garota virou para trás e observou a filha de Rozen, a única que ele havia. Ela estava com roupas parecidas de frio. Seus cabelos eram brancos, com um leve toque de rosa bem claro. Tinha a mesma cor dos olhos da outra garota. - Bara...

- Não, Kira... - interrompeu a outra, mas Kirakishou ter chamado a atenção dela foi o suficiente para ela deixar a idéia de renegar seu sangue de lado por um tempo. - O que eles fizeram...

- Você acha que eu também não estou surpresa? - ela sorria para esconder toda a tristeza em sua face. Mas ela aceitava esse fato. Era só ter descrição que tudo se resolveria. Seria um casamento secreto. E ninguém iria suspeitar, já que sabiam do longo histórico de amizade entre os dois. Ela se aproximava de Barasuishou, enquanto iniciava seu discurso. - Você acha que as idéias do que poderá acontecer conosco quando a vila interia descobrir não passam pela minha cabeça?

Kirakishou ficou lado a lado de Barasuishou. - Você acha isso, Bara?

- Eu... - abaixou a cabeça. Reconstruiu sua máscara de frieza e asentimental. Olhou para ela e percebeu que ela usava uma máscara alegre e sorridente. - Me desculpe...

- Tudo bem... - abraçou-a na altura do pescoço e com seus lábios quase perto d'ouvido falou abertamente - Vamos enfrentar isso juntas, está bem?

- Claro. - respondeu de modo frio, baixando um pouco seu olhar.

Assim que ouviu a resposta positiva da amiga, Kirakishou desfez o abraço e voltou a ficar a seu lado em silêncio, observando o tranquilo lago. Ficaram um tempo somente no silêncio, ouvindo o som dos pássaros, o barulho da cachoeira, olhando para o vazio.

Um cascalho marrom e redondo voou em direção ao lago e deu três pulos. Barasuishou olhou para a amiga, que a olhou e alargou um pouco o sorriso que estava fixado nos lábios. Quem sabe aquilo entretia-as um pouco? Barasuishou se abaixou e pegou um dos cascalhos que estavam pisando, lançou-o em direção a água e ele deu dois pulos. Ficaram fazendo aquilo por mais algum tempo.

- Quando você descobriu que eles estavam juntos? - assim que Kirakishou ouviu aquela pergunta, não conseguiu lançar o cascalho e ele caiu entre o reflexo das duas, distorcendo ambos com suas ondas.

- Uma semana atrás. - respondia seca e com o sorriso entre os lábios. Pegou mais um cascalho e lançou, dando 3 pulos.

- ... - ficou em silêncio, não tirando seu olhar do próprio reflexo. - Você acredita em vampiros?

- Não. - respondia enquanto jogava mais um cascalho. - E você?

- Sim.

- ... - virou para a amiga. Sabia que ela estava alterada com o fato recente. - Gostaria de fazer alguma coisa por você...

- Nas histórias dizem que o espelho reflete nossa alma, e por isso o reflexo dos vampiros não aparecem, porque não tem alma...

- É.

- E... Se nosso reflexo aparece na água, quer dizer que ela reflete nossa alma também? - dizia tudo aquilo sem tirar os olhos de sua própria alma, refletida nas águas mansas do lago.

- Se for ver a lógica, sim.

- Então jogue uma pedra do meu reflexo. Assim a água vai turvar a minha alma... E a minha dor será aliviada.

Kirakishou olhava para o cascalho em mãos. Se era para fazer qualquer coisa pela querida amiga, faria. Mirou o cascalho na face da alma dela, onde toda a sua dor estava concentrada e mascarada por uma face asentimental e fria. Jogou-a na face do reflexo dela e a água turvou. Barasuishou se agaixou, ficando na beira do lago, e ficou a observar a própria alma turvar. Kirakishou se agaichou ao lado dela, a abraçou e segurou em suas mãos fortemente.

- Você não tem que olhar somente para a própria dor. - falava, quase com a bochecha grudada na face da outra. - Você tem que olhar para as pessoas envolta que te amam. Mostre sua dor para elas, assim como você fez comigo. Pois, se você não fizer, você vai machucá-las com sua dor.

Barasuishou não respondeu. Sendo assim a amiga foi forçada a levantar. Barasuishou foi olhando ela se levantar, e suas mãos começaram a se desentrelaçar. Um momento de separação. O peito de Barasuishou mais uma vez começou a doer. Mas a dor... Parecia ter sido um pouco aliviada.

- Nossos pais querem ter uma conversa conosco. Mas você tem que estar presente, por isso vim aqui. Você vem? - perguntou, se virando para ela antes de fazer seu caminho devolta para casa.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou. - falou sem tirar os olhos de seu reflexo. Kirakishou se foi. Barasuishou continuou a olhar para sua alma.

Sua dor foi aliviada.

**Fim**

* * *

3 de Fevereiro de 2009


End file.
